The World Ends With You:The Legend of Noise Maker
by Zero3921
Summary: The reaper's game is now popular in Japan,and dangerous. A gaijin starts his life over in Japan but is killed after he arrives,now he is player and carries a gift by an unknown entity. There are blasts from the past and other surprises
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on fan fiction, I have other stories I've written but I really don't feel like putting them on here, they're still in progress, I gotta finish them, then rewrite them to get out crappy parts, any ways, I decided to write a story on TWEWY, I hope it doesn't come out too bad, it'll be a story it will involve a few original characters, but it takes around 6 years after the reaper's game, and there is a new composer, it may suck, or it may be decent, but I know it won't be all great, review please and tell me what you think but don't be an ass**** please, just kindly say that it wasn't good and I tried, anyways, here I go.

I never really liked people, always being anti social, doing things on my own, but I had support from my family, but they are gone, my parents died in a car wreck, my little sister is in a foster home, because I lost guardianship over her in court, those lawyers and law enforcers thought I wasn't responsible let alone good enough as they said. I had a job but not good enough to keep a child in a healthy lifestyle, I worked every day and I didn't have time to take care of her or have her going to school, I didn't have enough to hire a baby sitter. I just decided to give up on this lifestyle ahead and start somewhere new, I sold my family's home since it was quiet and couldn't pay most of the bills, I sold my favorite car ,and a few belongings that had some value to it, I also cancelled anything that I was tied to, from internet to phone service, anything and everything, I erased myself and flew to Japan with all the money I could carry; it was illegal to carry so much money but it was stuffed somewhere in my pants, I had a secret pocket that I made in my relaxed jeans. They didn't check my bags, since I didn't have anything, only a worn medium sized back pack, I had my skull headphones on, which they were black large headphones with skull graffiti on them, and I also had a blue striped sweater, one color was blue, the other light blue, I was plain, just had a black tee, dark blue jeans and black sole canvas, I was plain, the only thing that stood out was my necklace with a cross pendant alongside with a rosario, and my long black straight hair, many bystanders saw me evil looking but also religious, a few I heard of them say emo, which I only grinned and laughed, emo was one thing that really pissed me off, no matter what, people will piss me off but never make me sad, or emotional, so I told them to screw themselves and move on.

I walked out of the airport and got a taxi, he didn't understand English so I just told him to take me somewhere nice, he then said something about Shibuya and other words I didn't understand. As arrived, there was a lot of people, I didn't really want to be here, it made my head feel like it was about ready to explode, as I looked back ,the taxi driver had left, I sighed and put my headphones on, then i blasted the music at high on my ePod, I began listening to American rock but the sound of people just kept creeping its way through my headphones, it was a very terrible noise, people talking here and there, phones ringing, babies crying, it felt like everyone did those noises so close to my ears, so I began to block my ears with my hands but it still failed to cease the noise, then everything just went quiet, and time just went slowly, everything went dark, then across the street I saw a strange figure, like a weird looking dog with graffiti all over It and skeletal feet, it stared at me, as people would pass, he would appear to get closer, as if he were moving very fast that I could not see him, he was like a ninja, then in a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of me, it was a large wolf, bigger than a horse, he then decided to bite my right arm as hard as he could and let go, he would then walk around, circling me and staring, then it spoke,

"You, you should not have come here for you will have to play the reaper's game, your life dims short, for you will die, your fate cannot be changed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I replied as I grasped on my wounded arm, red blood began to drip from it, but the blood began to take a different tone as it changed into some kind of black and white color, as if it was static in a television, the wolf then disappeared, and the darkness began to fade, my wound dissapeared as well, and I was being stared at by civilians as they saw me lying on the ground, I got back up and dusted myself.

It began to get dark and I was ready to fall asleep, I decided to get one of those weird hotel capsules since they were so cheap. I didn't want to spend my money on high rating hotels just to get a bed, since I was so used to it, but the capsules were not so bad, they had radio, internet, and a television, I turned on the television and all I saw was nothing but news, a few comedy shows caught my eye, people playing pranks on other people, in one spot, a man was walking alone in an alley, and a bunch of guys showed up and just ran towards the guy, they shouted something in Japanese, I didn't know what they said but it must have been something like charge or get him, but they scared the man to death, but as he stood frozen and flinched, they just ran passed him. I laughed so hard and the guy next to me hit the wall, and yelled something in Japanese, I told him to screw himself, after that I didn't hear a thing, I turned off the tv and decided to go to bed. I turned on my ePod and listened to a song called Sola Sistim, it was a lullaby to me, it put me right to sleep. I began my dream sequence, I found myself in outer space, floating, it's like this every time I hear that song, I always loved to sleep, it kept me away from the people in this world, it saved me from my problems, and from the noise, then a voice told me, "Play your music, play your music so loud that everyone could hear and nobody could sleep," and at the last moment, it called me something I didn't understand, "Noise Maker."

I was happily dreaming and floating in space, then, I started to feel pulling, I was being pulled down as if gravity decided to visit space for some reason, I began falling down to earth. I was headed straight to Japan, then I fell face down on Shibuya crossing, I didn't feel pain, but I just closed my eyes and knew this was all a dream, when I would reopen my eyes, I would be back in the capsule. I got up and yawned, stretching after a good night sleep, but little did I know, I was still in Shibuya Crossing, I began looking everywhere, wondering what the hell was going on, I still had all my stuff, and my money, was I kicked out of the capsule hotel, damn them, I payed a good amount of money to stay there for weeks, I got up and went back to the hotel and demanded a refund.

I walked to the counter and flipped the guy off, I shouted and cursed at him to get an explanation in why the owner threw me out, he just ignored me as he was reading the newspaper, I then grabbed his annoying ringing bell, the ones where people slap their hand down and make an annoying bell sound, and threw it, the man looked and got up to go get it, he then put it back and shrugged as he looked around. I called him an idiot if he was just going ignore me like that, then I grabbed his newspaper and crumbled it up, then he began to freak out, I moved the paper wad and his sight followed it like a puppy watching cars fly by the window, he then ran out to the street and yelled, I didn't know what the hell was wrong with him but it was freaky, forget it, I thought to myself, I just left to my capsule.

As I opened the curtain on the capsule, one thing surprised the hell out of me, I didn't know what really was going on, but it put me in an instant shock, I saw myself in the capsule, with a needle sticking out of my neck and blood all over the capsule, it dripped to the bottom capsule as well, I didn't know what just happened or who did it, but fell on my ass due to my knees that gave up the feeling. A girl then woke up and climbed out of her capsule and saw blood on the floor, she yelled and took out her cell phone, she probably called the police. A few hours later, police and the paramedics came, I was on the floor leaning against the wall, no one payed attention to me, the only theory that came to my head, is that I was dead, someone had killed me and gotten away with it, I was a ghost, but somehow, I could touch things, but not people, I often could hear what they were thinking and it really annoyed the hell out of me; I left the capsule hotel, I somehow still had my belongings with me though, but was worst of all, I began to feel pain in my arm, as I looked, it began to bleed that weird blood, I had a few bandages in my back pack so I grabbed the roll and bandaged it up, my whole arm looked like a mummy's arm, but as I gripped the bandages, it would suppress the pain for a bit. I walked to shibuya square, then a public phone began to rang, no one bothered to pick it up, so I answered it,

"Hello?" I said in confusion,

"Find a partner, and let the game of your fate begin."

"Who the f*** are you?"

"What is important to you?"

"The hell should I know, tell me who you really are you pedophile sounding freak."

"You act like a beast, then a part of your humanity I will take since nothing is special to you."

"Go blow yourself!"

I heard it click, which meant the bastard hung up, it seemed kind of cliché, I seen these in horror movies, random annoying pedophiles would call and creep you out, but it didn't work for me. I began to walk and I saw a bunch of teenagers running around, I didn't mind them, but they began saying something about a reaper game and pins, some said partner with me please, a few cried saying it was the end, I didn't know what the hell they were up to, it must have been some kind of Japanese thing,but i kept on walking. I somehow managed to crashed onto who knows what, I rubbed my face, as I began walking again, I bumped into it again, it was like glass, I banged on it, and it would not break, I thought it was some kind of joke, I grabbed a trash can and threw it at the wall but still it would not break, so I decided to walk back. The so called game began to piss me off, as I turned and saw some statue of a dog and stared at it blindly, then I heard something coming towards me, as I heard a banging noise, I moved out of the way, a piece of barricade was thrown at me, by some weird tall man, but as I looked closely, it was some kind of ferocious bear, people just walked past it like if it wasn't there, "GET OUT OF HERE PEOPLE!" I yelled, but no one heard me or knew I was there, they were completely oblivious to what was going on and I couldn't do a thing to get their attention. the large monster which had skeletal arms just like that wolf I encountered last time was charging at me, he grabbed me by the right arm and began crushing it, it hurt like hell, I then kicked it in the face and used my strength to climb onto its arm, but he just jerked it around and tossed me off, my arm began to bleed again, but it kept on hurting and it felt like burning, as I saw my hand, my fingers began to turn into pointy fingers like claws, I grasped my forearm, then I heard a shout, _"I found you!"_ I turned and saw a girl in who the hell knows what she was wearing, she was one of those goth girls they call lolitas, she then said something in Japanese, I couldn't figured it out, so i shrugged, she then sighed and put her hand on my face, then beams of light began coming from the floor. What the hell is going?

Read and enjoy, review please, I know it may suck, but I'm an amateur, not a professional author. _(and when i have the letters in italic means people are speaking japanese, sorry, i cant write japanese so bare with me folks.)_


	2. Chapter 2

After the beaming lights stopped, the goth girl threw a pin at me, it had like some kind of flame insignia on it, I didn't know what it was for so I just tossed it back to her, she threw it back and so forth as if we were playing hot potato, she then looked at me like as if she was saying what the hell was I doing, then she put it on my sweater and yelled at me.

"_Put it on you idiot or you're going to die_."

"Uhhhh what?"

I didn't know what she said since she was talking in Japanese.

"_Focus_."

"Focusu?"

Did she tell me to focus, I didn't know if she said focus or focusu, whatever that meant, but I just closed my eyes and focused, I didn't hear her scream like a teacher does to her student when he or she doesn't listen. I slowly opened my eyes to see if she was going to hit me or yell at me, then again she told me that word focusu, which meant focus, nice, I learned a word in Japanese, now I just wanted to know why I had to focus.

After I was calm, I saw the pin in a pitch black background, I started reaching for it then I heard the Lolita chick yell at me again, I then took a hold of it and the background just turned white and everything was white, the weird bear then started to roar and can after us, I opened my eyes and I saw it rushing us. The weird skeletal armed bear went for a slash with claws but both me and the girl dodged it, I didn't know what to use so that I could attacked it, then I remembered that pin that girl gave me, was it a weapon, or a fashion accessory?

The girl dodge and put her hand out and sent out weird little children, wait, let me rephrase that, very small children, as if they were dolls or midgets, there were like 3 of them around her and helped her attack, first one was a little girl with red hair, it reached down to her shoulders, she was wearing some chains, skull shirt over a striped long sleeved shirt, a plaid skirt, and some laced boots, she had a gun with weird designs on it. The other character was a dark ninja, it had purple eyes, black ripped ninja attire, and a face mask of a demon's mouth, his hair was gray and long, he had long claws on his right arm and had a folded scythe on his back. As for the other one, it was another little girl, she had the same hair color as the other girl, but she had long pig tails, but she was different, she had black angel wings, had a black dress, and carried a sword.

I didn't know what the hell was going on, it seemed so unreal, giant bears with skeletal arms, little dolls or children that have weapons, and to top it all off, my hand is changing, luckily no one can see it since my sleeve on my sweater is long and covers it up, but it was all just so weird, this day can't get any worse, I didn't know what to do, that girl can attack that thing but I can't.

The bear let out a louder roar, it went right through my headphones, the roar was like a ghost, it just walked right through my headphones and into my ears, both the girl and eye were paralyzed for the moment, but as we caught our momentum, more of those bears came, it just wasn't fair, they were also in different colors, what the hell, did a kid just go nuts with a box of crayons and colored them differently, arrgghhh, so many thoughts and no actions, it's all a waste of time.

3 of those bears were colored gray with orange-yellow detailing, the others were beige with purple detailing, one of the beige bears caught me off guard and punch me right in my sternum, I was sent flying to the statue and bounced off the dog, it hurt like hell, then one of them was about to eat or I didn't know what it was going to do, but it had a scary face slapped on it, I closed my eyes and let out my hands like every scared person does, after a few seconds, the bear didn't come, I slowly opened my eyes and I saw it going on a frenzy, burning in flames, did I do that?

I got up and thought about fire, slowly my hands began to let out flames, it didn't burn and my clothes seemed alright, I had a hunch that it came from that pin the goth gave me, the girl saw and smiled as she gave me a thumbs up as if job well done, I grinned and let out my hands towards all the bears, they all began to roar in pain. Everything was going good until the flames suddenly disappeared, damn, not a time like this, but I had time do something, I grabbed a piece of the barricade that the bear threw earlier and began hitting the bears.

With a few good strong swings, the bears were knocked down on their back and they began to disappear, suddenly my hands began to let out the flames again, I began scorching the rest of the bastards and finish the job, then the goth with her little monsters came for the kill, done and done, I hope I don't see those monsters again. After they began disappearing, a floating skeletal bear appeared; it had no feet as if it were a ghost, "Ah shit…" I said out loud, it charged at me but I didn't have time to react, I put up my right arm for defense, and all of a sudden, I began hearing rock, and my arm began getting a weird feeling, then it stopped, damn it, am I on drugs?

"_Hey we made a pretty good team back there_."

"…." I ignored her.

"_Hey, are you listening_?"

"…." I ignored her again, I didn't want to, I just didn't understand.

"_Sigh, I just partnered with some guy who just plans on ignoring me, so useless_."

"Who the hell are you, and I don't understand what you're saying, do you speak English?"

She looked at me as if I was some idiot, I didn't like that, I just began walking away hopefully to get away from this terrible situation, it was freaking me out and it was wasting my time.

I walked towards the big streets where people seemed to be crossing, as I looked behind me, I certain little goth kid was following me, she had a weird outfit, her hair was brown and had wavy pig tails and jagged bangs, she had a small top hat with some weird details on it and a little black feather, her dress looked like a maid's, well, kinda, it didn't have an apron, so I guess I was mistaken, her dress was black with a little bit of white here and there, the part where her breast were was white, and the rest was black except for the white detailing. Her dress had lace and ribbons, and by the looks of it, I think she was wearing a corset, she had long lace gloves also, her skirt was a little short, and she was wearing black stockings with ribbons on it and a pair of Mary Jane shoes that had some laces going up her ankles.

After those few seconds of observing her, I had thoughts about how weird she looked, and I didn't know if I wanted to get to know her, I just kept on walking with my hands in my pockets and just enjoying the view.

"_Oi_!"

"Goddamnit what the does she want now."

"_Why are you ignoring me, we are partners, we gotta play the reaper's game, come on, everyone in Japan is familiar with it_."

"I'm going to ask you again, do you speak English, the language I am speaking right now."

She then rolled her eyes and began speaking English.

"Yes gaijin, I understand very well. Damn, out of all the people I get the gaijin."

"Great, why didn't speak English in the first place, it would've made things a lot easier."

"I thought you knew Japanese, since you came here and all, anyways, are you ready to play the reaper's game?"

"Waste of time, I'm outta here." I began walking away she then grabbed me by the hood of my sweater.

"No, you're wasting time, if we don't get this done, we'll be erased, and I don't feel like being erased."

"Play on your own, I don't feel like playing games, and I sure as hell won't be erased."

"You're an idiot, look at my hand, see the timer, we got 2 more minutes and 104 is that way, we are almost close."

She showed me her right hand and I saw weird timer on her hand, if I was playing the game too, wouldn't I have it, and what the hell is 104 and why do we have to go there? I checked my deformed right hand, but the timer had nothing but zeros, and it began to static, then it disappeared, luckily she wasn't looking, she'd probably freak about my hand, and the timer, but if we are partners, aren't we suppose to have the same time remaining.

"Can you answer some questions then?" I asked.

"Let's get to 104 then I'll answer any questions you got."

The girl began running; I just followed like a lost puppy does when he feels alone and decides to follow a random stranger. As she ran, she was knocked down by some kind of invisible wall, just like last time I ran into a wall, she got up and dusted herself, I looked around and I saw some guy in a black suit and a red undershirt with a black tie, and shades with slick back hair, the bastard also had one of those secret agent ear phone devices, he was staring at us, then he pressed his ear and began to speak, "Objective met." Then he disappeared in the crowd.

"Hm, the wall is gone,_ let's go_." She said as she dashed off to who knows where.

We arrived in front of a store and it seemed to be 104, I looked at my hand and there was no timer, it didn't matter since it disappeared before I even got here, maybe my timer is busted, I didn't want to dissect my arm in order to find out.

"_My timer is gone, great, looks like we made it, now we have all day to do whatever we want, I think I wanna go to Lapin Angelique, or go to WildKat and get myself a nice cup of joe from Mr. Hanekoma_."

"Whatever, I'm outta here, wasting my damn time playing stupid games." I said mumbling.

"Hey!" the girl began stomping the ground as I was walking away as fast as I could. Then again she grabbed me by the hood and flicked me in the nose. It didn't hurt but I found it very annoying.

"We need to play this game gaijin; we just got through the first day, 6 more days to go."

"I don't care, now leave me alone you leech."

"W-what, leech, how dare you?" she began to puff up, I grinned at her knowing I'm starting to progress in pissing people off here.

"Yeah, that's right, a lee-" before I could finish my sentence, I lace gloved hand went racing towards my left cheek and smack, it hurt like hell, I was starting to get annoyed by this girl, and she just got on my last nerve.

"Gasp, I-I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm really stressed out about my situation."

"You know what, you might as well go get erased just like every other annoying leech out there, now excuse me, I'm wasting time here."

I put my headphones on and put my hood up, I put my hands in my pocket and just walked away, the girl just stood there, with her left hand holding on to her right arm, she looked at me with these sad eyes and tears began pouring out, I read her eyes, and what I saw was sadness, distrust, loneliness, after I seen that, I just walked away and didn't look back.

"Gee, you shouldn't leave her lying around like some old toy, gaijin."

I heard a voice, I took off my hood and looked around, then I saw some creepy guy with long black hair, in a suit and had some kind of weird looking wings, then another one came, but this time, it was a blonde in a suit with a skirt, she had glasses on and had long blonde hair.

"Look at her boy, she's so lonely, and so delicious." Said the blonde woman.

Things were about to get hectic and I didn't know if I was ready for this crazyness.

Read, review, and enjoy, like I said before, I suck at writing.

(_again italic words mean people are speaking in japanese, i cant spell it or write it, so i hope you enjoy.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Weirdos in suits jumped off from a building they were standing from and landed 15 feet away from us, they had these grins smeared on their face that pissed me off and I wanted to smack them right off, but something in my gut told me not to move or charge at them like an idiot, perhaps it was my instinct telling me to hold still, but something else wanted me to take action, like go after them and kill anything that looks threatening and tear its face off like a raging animal would, I began shaking and sweating cold, I knew I was definitely in a tight spot.

The goth wiped her tears and the three chibi little children appeared, or dolls, whatever the hell they were, they measured around 8 inches tall, the two in suits laughed as they saw the three midgets, and kept on smiling, they didn't let out words, all they did was smile and glare at us with those creepy eyes of theirs, my body just trembled not knowing what to do, I fell to my knees and placed my palms to the ground.

"_Oh, look at this one Amaya, he seems like your kind of player, he's hopeless, and full of despair_." Said the creepy man with black hair, speaking Japanese, the blonde then responded.

"_But look at the girl, Kurai, she seems so scrumptious, she's lonely, emo, and feisty_."

_"Hey, stop making fun of Ayame you meanie!" _spoke the little punk doll, pointing her small finger at the creeps.

"_No way, look Amaya, that thing talks, man, players these days are sure full of surprises_."

I kept on staring to the ground like I've just been defeated, something about them gave me this uneasy feeling, and I had trouble understanding what they were saying, but inside my mind I had a battle of my own. I couldn't think straight, I tried to strategize, but something snarled and had these crazy eyes in the darkness, I then saw something in the darkness, I saw a shape of a man, and an animal, like a dog or wolf, then I something told me to choose, I didn't hear anything or saw anything, words were just being written into my mind.

**Do you want power, take it, but it will destroy your humanity, since you are only half human, you will become, noise**.

"What the hell, I want power, but I don't feel like becoming a noisy body."

**Fool, choose the path of the beast, and you will soon see what you are inside, that is what will destroy you**.

"Screw you, I'll be whatever I want to be."

**Noise Maker, go forth and find yourself, or you will die**.

My body kept on trembling while I was stuck inside my mind, the goth girl had a worried look in her face, I didn't know what to do, I felt useless, she then turned to me and looked at me with those sad eyes again, I felt so damn weak that I couldn't do a thing, I had no choice, I just dropped to the ground and rested my chest on the cold floor.

"Hey gaijin, get up, damn you, we need you so we can fight, we need are weapons!" exclaimed the punk girl.

"Don't piss him off Kyoko, we need him to survive." Said the pig tailed angel.

"Shut up Yukiko , I'll piss him off if I want to, he'll fight, right Takeshi?" the ninja just nodded, he didn't speak a word, the one who talked a lot was that damn punk little girl, I was surprised they spoke english.

"Alright you reaper losers, prepare to face our wrath, we will tear you apart, limb from limb, come on Ayame, lets fight these reapers with everything we got!"

"_Hohoho, you puny things really think you can beat us, well then, defeat this horde of noise_!" that Amaya chick kept talking Japanese and she let out her hand to send out a lot of frogs, around 20 of them, and a few tadpoles, the weird looking frogs were different colors, 10 of them were red, the others were ice blue, I didn't know what to do, all the frogs just got on top of me and began stomping, I couldn't feel them, I was still trapped in my mind.

Ayame, as the little characters called her, sent out her mini goblins to attack, they all had their weapons, Kyoko shot all the frogs that were on me and Yukiko came in for the finishing touch, then the ninja would throw kunai knives at the tadpoles and the red frogs. Ayame ran towards me and used all her strength to pick me up, she decided it was best to run since more of those frogs kept on coming, my uselessness was the thing that made us lose this fight, and I felt so pitiful, I wasted my own time.

The little midgets retreated and lost their weapons, but the things with wings went after us, the blonde's hands turned black as if they had been frozen and frost bite took over, but it wasn't winter and it wasn't cold, her hands were demonic, her nails grew long and she slashed the little punk girl and the angel, they both disappeared, then she went after the ninja but he dodged the slices. After a few good seconds of dodging, the man with black hair took out a sub machine gun and fired a barrage of bullets on the ninja, the ninja was caught off guard and he disappeared.

"_You got him Kurai, nice shot, but you almost hit me you creep_!" the b**** exclaimed something as she grew her nails more long trying to stab the man with the gun, he dodged and laughed, and after a few seconds of their horseplay, they came after us. Ayame wasn't able to walk farther carrying me, she tripped and fell, dropping me to the ground, and I just fell like a sack of potatoes. The blonde grabbed Ayame by the neck and picked her up, then threw her, she then grew out her nails and they shot out like bullets, they nearly hit Ayame but she was trapped, surrounded by the spear like nails, only Amaya's index finger nail wasn't grown out, she had an idea.

"_You can't hurt players, it's against the rules, you of all people know that_!" yelled Ayame as she struggled to get out.

"_Well little girl, we like to, bend the rules here and there, it makes this game more exciting, don't you think_."

"_Amaya, just erase her quickly so we can finish the useless guy over here_." Said Kurai.

"_Can it Kurai! I like to play with my food, so little dolly, where do you want it, the head, or in the chest_?"

Her nail began to grow longer, ready to strike down Ayame, by the looks of it, Ayame didn't show fear, she just gave up struggling, and I was next, no, I really didn't want to give up like that, I want to survive, I want to fight, I want to tear their faces off, I am, an animal.

"_Goodbye love, you were so fun to play with_." Said Amaya, my blood began to boil, my arms began to move, my legs lifted my body up and I just dashed towards the long nailed freak, she saw me coming and put up her other hand to strike me down with her spear nails, I put up my right arm and blocked her attack for all five nails, I was quick, nimble, enraged, and snarled like a beast, I felt unstoppable.

The man with black hair shot his smg but I took quick side steps left to right, zig zag style, the only place I took hits was my right arm since I had that up for defense, my sweater sleeve began to get torn up, but the bandages were still there. I grabbed all five nails from that crazy bitch and gripped them with my right arm, her nails broke like twigs folded in half, she screamed and flew away from my position, I then went after the gunman and knocked off his smg, I then stomped down on it and destroyed it completely, but I wanted them dead. I slashed their suits but they easily dodged my attacks, l layed a few strikes here and there but they knew something was wrong.

"There is no way a player can move that fast, and look at him, it looks like he lost his sanity, hey boy, how can you be a player, you are not even human." Said Kurai.

"Don't worry about what I am, all I want is you dead." I said in a different tone of voice, it sounded a little hollow but he was right, and I am glad he speaks english, I licked my teeth and it feels as if my teeth grew sharper and my arm looked as if the muscles grew. I looked at Ayame, to see if she was alright, but she fainted from events that have occurred a while ago, I was glad, she didn't have to see what I was, even I'm shocked for what the hell I am, I then began feeling guilty of the things I said to her, I began to think again, I was feeling the pain, my adrenaline rush began to fade, my teeth went back to normal, and my arm went slim but it was still clawed, I guess this means I am just human, $#!%, for a moment there, I was ready to give up anything to win. I closed my eyes, and fell to the ground.

"What, is that it, how boring, I was just getting started and I was having fun." Said the blonde as she dusted herself.

"What are you talking about Amaya, he almost had us, you actually worried for a second, and he broke those pretty nails of yours."

"Grrrr, damn it Kurai, we should finish them off here and now, pay him back for my pretty nails."

"Don't touch him, he seems, fun, unique, and incredible, let him be, we need to report this to the GM, I'm sure she'll know what to do."

"Sigh, fine, but if we ever see him again, bring out the big guns Kurai, your puny pee shooter wasn't enough for him, as for the girl, I will save that luscious entrée for later."

They took off and disappeared, both Ayame and I were left to rot, I listened to the whole thing, what is a GM, who were they, what were they, what is going on, damn it, I couldn't move, and Ayame was taking a dirt nap, I then heard footsteps, it wasn't from those civilians walking around, from some guy, I only saw his feet, he had black shoes and black pants.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk, oh man, the first and easy day and you guys are a mess, well, let's take you to the café where the other noobs are." I don't know who he was, but he had a cool tone in his voice.

"Sorry Sho, looks like I did need you for this small walk, scoop them up will you please."

"Damn, why do I have to carry the dead weight of these lousy 000s, so zetta lame."

I saw another pair of feet from another guy, he had black biker boots with black ripped jeans going over them, I closed my eyes and I felt the guy lift me up, I then got lost in my mind again.

"**Boy**."

I heard a voice that sounded a little deep but had a strong tone to it. I was floating in blackness, I couldn't see anything, so I opened my eyes, and in front of me the large wolf from before appeared, his skeletal front legs and had that weird writing on his body, like tattoos or something, and he had a lot of fur, he seemed more of a lion but he was definitely a wolf, I looked at my hands and the right arm was back to normal, I was actually glad for once, I didn't look like nothing freaky or anything, I knew all this was a dream, soon after I wake up, I would be back in the capsule listening to my ePod with a song on repeat.

"**This is no dream boy**."

"Damn it, old man, stop playing games with me, this is unbelievable, all these damn monsters and humans with wings, it's all bull$#!%!"

"**Get a hold of yourself, this is not a joke, you have entered the reaper's game and therefore you must play**."

"I didn't want to play damn it, how can all this make sense, I didn't enter or anything, and why is my arm transforming, and all of a sudden I have this intense rage inside me that I just want to let out, I feel like I want to tear something apart, answer me old man."

"**Look in the mirror behind you**."

I turned around and I saw a tall rectangular mirror with no frame at all and I saw my reflection, it felt like I was staring at another me, not a mirror, it was strange as hell. I moved around but this was no ordinary mirror, my reflection didn't move at all, it was just staring at me, he didn't move his eyesight or anything while I move, maybe it wasn't a mirror after all. I gripped my fist and I punched the fake me in the face, and in an instant, I was sent flying back and dropped to the ground, what the hell, did I just punch myself. The wolf walked up to me and looked down to my face as I was laying in my back, his white eyes made him seem as if he was blind but I am sure he wasn't.

"**Boy, you just hit yourself, very amusing, now look at your reflection again**"

I got up and dusted myself, I then turn to the fake and saw someone else, it was me only deformed, the skin was dark, and tattoos were stamped on my face and arms like the wolf has, and every other animal I have faced, and on top of my head I had ears of a dog or wolf, and he had a bloodthirsty smile spelling, time to kill, who the f*** is this guy, that's what ran in my mind over and over again, like an un ending echo or loop.

"**That is you boy, I gave you that power**."

"What the hell, why old man, I didn't ask to become an abomination, I was alright the way I looked, I'm not a monster, I'm damn human being."

"**A human being who hates other humans and acts like a beast, you boy are an animal, filled with rage and animal instinct, you shouldn't even be human**."

"Damn it, I didn't ask for this, what the hell is this game, what are those monsters and those people with wings, what the hell am I."

"**Find Sanae Hanekoma, he will make things clear for you, and now boy, I bid you farewell, we will meet again soon**."

The wolf began fading away like smoke and the blackness began to shine white, I began opening my eyes and I found myself resting on a table and alongside me was a certain weird goth girl sleeping her ass off, I get up and saw other people as well, a few strange characters too, and most of them had pins, like the one Ayame gave me. I looked in front of me and I saw some guy who had dark skin, a tattoo on his right arm, a black short sleeved shirt, it was kind of like a polo only button up and had weird signs that looked like animals on it and some math equations, he also had black ripped jeans and biker boots, they seemed familiar, I could see them clearly since he was resting his feet on the table, and he had a black hat covering his face since he was also sleeping his ass off.

"Damn it I got a headache, why do my ears itch anyway." I began scratching my ears but the itch didn't seem to be there.

"What the hell?" I kept on scratching, but nothing, then I got up from the chair and next to me was a mirror, as I saw my reflection I dropped my jaw, if it could, it would have been all the way to the ground, damn it, I had dog ears on top of my head. I quickly sat down, put up my hood and adjusted my headphones on and blasted the music to help me calm down, but it didn't work. I began freaking out; I could really use something strong right now. I looked behind the counter and some cool looking guy with shades had a cup of joe on his hand and came up to me and set it in front of me.

"Here you go boss, welcome to WildKat." I heard his voice before.

"Um, thanks man, I needed it."

"Your welcome…Noise Maker."

Ah $#!%, I guess I'm now in a fantasy world inside reality, and I this is the part where I start missing America.

_A/N: (like i said before, italic letters mean ppl are speaking in japanese, just in case u were wondering)_ i hope a few ppl are reading my story, like i said, im not a great writer but i hope i do get readers, not alot of ppl review but its fine with me, but feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, i know my story may suck or not, but i just write for the heck of it, i started it, and i will keep on writing to finish it :D.


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell did he just call me? How does he know about this Noise Maker, and just who is this guy. He looked at me and smiled while I stood there with a serious expression in my face, he then pulled out the chair in our table in front of me and he sat down. I didn't know what this guy wanted, I adjusted my headphones on my head and hoped he'd go away, and then he began chuckling.

"Hehehe, so you're a new one huh death phones, am I right?"

Death phones? Maybe he meant my headphones on my head that had the skulls on it, and people did say I looked a little dark and emo, damn it, I hate it when people say something stupid to piss me off, but I couldn't get mad at this guy, he seemed cool, he was just playing around, but something in my gut told me to hate him, damn it, I can't make up my mind, I'm like a child picking which of the two cars I should get, the black one or the white.

"I don't know what you're talking about old man, anyways I need to find some apartments around here, I just moved in from America, can you give me some directions?" I hope he didn't take old man seriously, since he called me death phones.

"Hahahahaha, you're really are something boss, just to let you know I'm still in my 30's, anyways, I can't give you directions."

"Why the hell not?"

"Cuz you're playing the reapers game, am I right?"

There it was again, that damn game, it began to irritate me when people said the reapers game, I didn't know what it was, it was game this, game that, you gotta play it or you'll get erased, well, that's what the goth chick sitting to my left, drooling all over the damn table said. I let out a sigh and took a sip from the coffee the guy in shades gave me, and to be honest, this is one fine cup of coffee, it had the right amount of sugar and coffee beans; even though I hate coffee, this brew wasn't bad at all, still, it'd probably leave a nasty aftertaste when I get done with this, I'll need some water.

"So tell me…" I said to the man, "what is this, reapers game or whatever it's called, and how do you know about it? So far, a lot of strange things have happened, like killer bears out in the streets, swarm of frogs, a giant wolf, and people in suits with weird black wings, what the hell is it, is there a cosplay convention going on here?"

"No, it's not cosplay, I'm sure you found out you died right?"

"Um, that has to be a joke right, probably a stunt double, someone is gonna pop out and say I got junk'd, like Ashtyn Cutter does on tv, and I'm alive right, I mean, you can see me, correct, or am I really dead and you're dead too?"

"Hahaha, no I'm not dead, but you are, and this is no joke nor a joke television show, the reason you can see me is because of a glyph on the wall outside my café, that will let people who are alive see you, so if you walk into a shop, people will surely see you but will not know you are dead, they can even touch you, but when you're outside, it's a whole different story, the people who are alive are on the RG, Realground, and you are in the UG, Underground, no one will see you or hear you, not even touch you."

"That is so damn freaky, this has got to be a dream right, I mean, none of this is real, it can't be, there's no reality to it, all this fantasy is just the things in movies and books, tell me it's just a dream, I am not dead, I'm alive."

"Sorry boss, even though it's hard to take it, you're dead as dead can be, but don't worry it can all end if you follow the reaper's rules and end the game."

"And these rules are?"

"Keep your partner alive, do the missions they ask you to do, and survive the seven days if you can, if you can't do none of these, then you're asking for an extreme erasure, didn't they call you on your cell phone about the rules?"

"I don't have a cell phone, some creepy guy called me on a pay phone but I think I pissed him off and hung up on me, bastard."

The cool guy rubbed his head and let out a small frown. "This is going to be a problem, you need a phone if you want to survive, no matter, I think I got an extra one I can let you borrow."

He went back into the counter and began moving some stuff around, I took a sip on the coffee, and set it down, I then tried to remember what happened after I met those weird people, and after picking through the memories inside my mind, I remembered I fought those weird people and lost, and Ayame's little people lost too…..was it because of me? The more I thought about it, the more I felt a shadow of guilt cover my body like a blanket, but I was also kind of glad that I felt guilty, it told me I was actually human, but my arm was still bandaged, and- wait, what the hell, my sleeve from my sweater, it was fixed.

"Who the hell fixed my sweater?" I said, observing my sleeve on how perfect work was, using the same colored thread as my sweater, well, two different colored thread, since my sweater was striped.

The man in the white shirt and black vest started walking towards me. He placed a black phone with a skull on it on top of the table, what kind of phone is this? It didn't matter really, I liked the graphic, I opened it and began playing around with it, and it was just like a regular phone.

"There you go, one handy phone for you to use, don't lose it or break it, cuz' It'll cost ya."

"Thanks man, I'll take good care of this phone, oh and by the way, did you fix my sweater?"

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled, I kind of hated people doing things for me, it made me feel useless, and I feel like I'm in debt, so it seems I owe this man a lot, but then he rubbed his head and laughed.

"Hahaha, do I look like I can handle clothes, sorry boss. The one who fixed your sweater is that lady over there."

He pointed behind him with his thumb and I looked over and saw a girl talking to other people, she was wearing a black shirt covered by a green sweater, with a white skirt reaching down her knees and white one inch heel pumps. Her hair was dark brown and very long, reaching down her back, and she had glasses covering her brownish green eyes, she looked simple but very cute. She seemed to be around 21 or less of age, but she caught my eye. I liked simple girls, just as I was, very simple, she looked at me and smiled, I raised a brow and she began walking over to my table.

"Well I see you're finally awake, man you're sweater sure was a mess, so I did a little magic to fix your sleeve, oh my, where are my manners, I am Shiki Misaki, what's yours?" I was surprised because she spoke english.

"Yeah Phones, what's your name?" said the man in shades.

"He's Phones too, hahaha, gee Mr. Hanekoma, is it anyone with headphones forced to have the name Phones?"

What is it with phones, but did she say Hanekoma? I took a sip from the coffee and finished it all up, boy was that good.

"So your Sanae Hanekoma?" I said as I just pushed the cup around with my finger.

"Yeah that's right Death Phones, how'd you know my name?"

"Um, someone told me to find a Sanae Hanekoma."

Shiki just turned her eyes to me then to Mr. Hanekoma back and forth, feeling a little ignored.

"So mister, umm, your name?" she said to me as she scratched her temple.

"Oh, sorry, I never really like giving out my name, my name is Leon Andrews, but since I'm in Japan, my mother's last name is Kurosaki. So I guess Leon Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you Leon." Said Shiki.

Mr. Hanekoma rubbed his chin and put his hand back in his pocket. "So Phones, your mom is Japanese, correct?"

"Yeah, but I know I don't look nothing Japanese, if that is what you were going to ask me, a lot of people ask that question about the way I look. The only thing I inherited from my mother was my straight black hair, oh and Mr. H, it's Leon."

"Huh, oh right hahaha."

Shiki began to giggle and then her phone rang, she answered it, as I looked closely, I saw a ring in her left hand, it seemed she was engaged already, oh well, my rotten luck.

"What's up Eri…..uh huh….no way…..really…..….great, I'll get to work on the prototypes." She then closed her phone, I wonder what she was talking about, I couldn't help but hear what she said, and it was in english too. It seemed she had to leave, I quickly got out my wallet and took out around 20 dollars, seemed like 2000 yen I think.

"Here Shiki, some money for you." I handed it to her; she gave me a confused look.

"For what Leon, I didn't sell you anything, and I'm not charging you either."

"For fixing my clothes, please take it, when someone does something for me, I have to pay them back."

She began to shake her arms and had a surprise look and Mr. H just laughed.

"Hey phones, you're giving 2000 yen to a person who doesn't need any more money then she already has."

"What are you talking about Mr. H?"

"What I mean is you're talking to a billionaire, boss. A clothes designer from one of the top trends in Japan, she is the owner of Mew Groove, one of the top popular trends here."

"No way, are you for real?" I scratched my head and I was very confused, she didn't seem rich or popular, I thought she was a simple chick who knows how to sew, I guess there is more than the eye can see.

"I'm afraid Mr. H is right, hehehe, well I got to get going, don't worry about your sweater Leon, I like to help people and I can't stand to see clothes ripped and loose buttons, it irritates me."

So she just fixed my sweater because it irritated her, sigh, well, I still feel like I owe her something, damn it. She began leaving and waving good bye to other people, they others were probably players too, from this damn time wasting game, I can sure use some sleep right now to ease my nerves, even though I had that coffee, I really don't feel energized to do anything. Mr. Hanekoma sat back down where he was sitting at and we had more talk about the game.

"Ok boss, sleepy girl over here is your partner, no matter what, you have to trust her, or else you won't be able to survive."

"Uh huh."

"Those monsters you faced are Noise, by the looks of it, this game is different from before, they're letting out strong Noise for some reason, so you gotta be careful."

"There were other games before?"

"Yeah, Shiki used to be a player, so she comes every once in a while to help other players in need and she boosts up their confidence, by the looks of it, most of these players are ready to win, and others probably studied hard. You see boss, the game has become popular, because players who played the game before, posted blogs and wrote stories about their life in the UG. Most people thought it was a joke, but when more and more people experienced the reaper's game, more blogs were posted, rumors spread, people who can see things saw Noise, and it all went to hell. After the games were won, the players came back to life and everything about their deaths was erased, the only ones who remember are the people who were involved in the game, and the more of these players remembered, more witnesses."

"So if I win, what happens?"

"If you win, well, you get back what they took from you and maybe another chance at life. Other games were if a pair of players won the game, it all ended and every player who got erased gets another chance at life but with no memory about the game, but these reapers from this game seem more volatile and merciless, so who knows what will happen when you win." I did remember when someone called me they took part of my humanity.

"Damn, what about these reapers, I think I seen a few, I saw two of them with black wings and another with a suit, but he didn't have wings."

"The reapers you fought are known to be Harrier Reapers, careful with those, they're feisty. As for the one's in black suits, they are support, they won't attack you, and then there are the other harriers, they have black suits with weird designs on them, and have black wings, they hardly attack but don't irritate them. Oh, and a little tip, Reapers used to be former players, I guess those who didn't have purposes at all became reapers, but they can still go to the RG and live their life as they please, just like lazy bum behind me."

He pointed his thumb again but this time at the guy with dark skin and that weird tattoo on his arm, he just snored louder and none of the other players seemed to care of how annoying he was.

"Who is that guy?"

"That's Sho Minamimoto, ex-reaper, well, he's a reaper but he works for me now, he used to a be a high ranking reaper, higher ranking than a Harrier, now, he just helps me here with the café."

"He used to be a Reaper? Wow, he looks like a thug just leeching off your café to sleep here."

"Hahaha, don't worry Phones, he looks like a handful, but he can do a lot more than you think, he's one of the good guys now."

"Well I sure hope so, and one final question, who is Noise Maker?" I still didn't know much about the old man wolf.

"Noise Maker, that's just a name reapers gave him, since he could make noise, but these were different."

"How different?"

"Well, there are regular Noise, Taboo Noise, and then his Noise are unique, they are Soul Noise."

"Soul Noise?"

"Yep, Noise who have souls, they can feel, talk, converse, anything, they're like people, and Noise Maker gave you that ability, now you are Noise Maker, I'm sure you can tell by the weird arm you have and the wolf ears."

"How did you know about the ears?" I said while holding down tight my hoody i still had on.

"Hahahaha, I can see them, but don't worry, none of the players here can see your arm or ears, since you're in here, but if you go outside, players and reapers will be able to see them."

"Ok, so I'll just leave my hoody on and have my arm covered. As for Noise making, I don't know how to make Noise."

"You don't, but you will, I saw your fight with the bear Noise, and I saw one of their beings absorbed into your arm, so soon, you should be able to summon Soul Grizzly."

"Hmm, as for the real Noise Maker?"

"Oh right, him, I used to know him, he was a man once, we were great partners. We planned on doing business of creating pins, great art and etc, but then he died in a plane crash, people knew him as WOLFE, but his real name was Kisuke Inugami, he was a good friend."

"Oh, I hate asking for more help, what do you make about these pins, can you tell me anything about this flame one?" I really felt like I owed him my life, but I needed more info about all this.

"Pyrokinesis, these pins will give you powers in the UG when you are fighting Noise, there are tons of them, you should have more in your pockets."

I got up and began picking inside my pockets, the I felt something in my right pocket, I pulled out a few pins, one had a weird slashing figure, one had lightning, another had a weird blue rock or comet, and one with a soda can and a skull, the skull was just like the one the phone had, weird, but I liked it, so I took the black pin and placed it on the pocket of my hoody.

"That skull pin is your player pin, you can use that to scan for Noise or read people's minds, you can even do imprinting with certain words your phone catches whenever it hears it, meaning you can put words into people's minds."

"All this stuff can do things like that?" I was amazed by how Mr. H knew some much.

"That's right, and your phone can also tell you about pins, so you pretty much got everything you need, your partner too, she sure she has some rare pins on her."

"What rare pins?" I was confused, I didn't know she had pins.

"The soul pins; you saw those little anime characters right? Well those are soul pins, in the UG, you can summon the little things, cute fellas too, only a few of those pins were made from Soul Universe, another trend of clothing and pins."

"Man, why do I get the feeling these pins aren't going to be enough."

"Well, maybe I can offer you some rare pins."

"Really, you'd do that, but you've done so much."

"Don't sweat it boss, I like to help noobs, it ain't fair for you to go on some game you hardly know about, so I'll give you a few pointers."

"Awesome, so where are these pins?" I was so eager to get my hands on these so called pins.

"The thing is, I scattered them all over Shibuya, so you gotta go scavenger hunting, hahahaha."

His laugh and seriousness didn't help at all, I was ready to kick ass with rare pins but Mr. H just sent it all to hell. Mr. H got up and patted my shoulder. "Remember Leon, the world ends with you, expand your horizons to make it bigger." He then walked back to the counter and began selling his delicious coffee. I didn't know what he meant, but I'm sure I'll figure it out later. I looked at the table and noticed a piece of paper; it was a check, 700 yen? Bastard charged me for the coffee and pointers, damn it, and he left a small note, it said "Pins:When six planets align…" and it ended, must be something about those rare pins he mentioned, whatever, I just left the 2000 yen I was going to give to Shiki. I kicked Ayame's chair and she shot up from the table.

"I wanna ride the pony again?" she said as she was still half asleep.

"We gotta go, come on, let's play the reaper's game."

"Ok, thank you for the pony ride." She was still half asleep and she wobbled herself outside the café, I pushed in the chairs and began to leave, then all of a sudden, I bumped into a guy who had a black suit with purple blue-ish shirt underneath and a black tie, he had orange spiky hair and blue eyes, we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"….."

"…."

Then he began to speak, in english. "Sorry."

"That was my fault." I replied then walked off.

**Ok, so I pretty much got the gist of it, play and win the game, I guess, but what do I do now, is it the second day or the first, I mean, I completed the first mission I think, I'm sure since Ayame's timer was gone, man, thinking to myself sure helps…not really, let me check the phone Mr. H gave me. It said it was December 10, so it still is the same day, but what time did I found out I was dead and fought those monsters, it must've been in the morning, so right now it's 6:32 pm, it's late, maybe Ayame knows something.**

She was sitting on a nearby bench, I looked at the phone and it told me where I was, cool, it even has GPS, it said Cat Street. Ayame was still dazed, her eyes were half closed and she was having trouble balancing herself, I guess she needed some of Mr. H's coffee, but there was no time to waste. I walked up to her and snapped my fingers in front of her face, her reaction was really slow, she looked at me and smiled, I looked away and rubbed the back of my head, she had a cute face, but she seemed like those kind of girls that would be a handful. I sure wish she was simple like Ms. Misaki was, oh wait, Mrs. Misaki, she's engaged I guess, lame.

"Hey, earth to weird girl, wake up will ya." I said staring down her eyes; was she still sleeping? Talk about serious sleep walking, what a waste of time.

"Bed, need bed." She said still wobbling around as if she were dizzy or something, then she just passed out on me, damn it, at a time like this, well, looks like the day isn't going any faster, maybe I'll ask people in stores since no one out here can see me for a hotel or something, and worst of all, I had to carry her as if she was a little princess. It's gonna create a scene, damn.

Meanwhile, back in WildKat

"So what's up Neku." Said Mr. Hanekoma to the man in the black suit.

"I'm surprised you called me by my first name, usually you call me Phones." Replied Neku.

"Well did you see the kid that left?" Mr. Hanekoman began rubbing the back of his head, and Neku looked out into the front door of WildKat.

"Looks like he's the new Phones, huh? He sure had a nice pair of those Bone Candy headphones."

"Yep, straight from America, and a rare pair too, just like yours."

"I got you to thank for the model."

"That kid sort of reminds me of you Neku."

"Is that right? He seems like he's going to be one hell of a handful."

"You got that right boss."

They both walked outside and had a talk. Sho began waking up from his slumber; he took his hat off from his face and put it on his head, then lets out a loud yawn. He went back to the counter and served himself cup of coffee. After drinking his brew he began searching around behind the counter and rubbed his head."….where the hell is my phone?"

(I looked at the stats for this story and i saw a few have read my story, thanks checking into it, if there are anonymous readers out there, i'll let you know that i have anonymous reviews disabled, i would appreciate reviews from users so i can thank them if they think my story is good or tell me i need improving in my writing, like i said before, i am not a good writer, and this is my first story on here, so bare with me, thanks.)


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark, after a few trips here and there asking around for hotels at the stores, I managed to find a hotel somewhere around the Scramble Crossing, as the phone pin pointed. The bad thing was, it was a luxury hotel, and it was a little expensive, I hope it's good enough for little princess Ayame. I carried her all the way to the room, which pissed me off. I sort of didn't mind the hotel, and I really don't want to spend a lot, so I just went ahead and got a one bed hotel room, and I also got a discount, but what the hell, it was a honey moon discount, sigh, $#!*. After carrying Ayame all the way to the bed, I took off my sweater, my Bone Candy headphones, and sat them on a nearby table. I locked the room door with the other locks it had, just to make sure, I didn't feel secure with the card swiping in order to get in thing. I went to the bathroom and locked it just to make sure Ayame didn't wake up and saw what I was doing, I looked at the mirror and saw the wolf ears, I didn't know what could freak me out more, the ears, or my deformed right arm; speaking of it, I began taking off the bandages, the more I took them off, I began seeing grayish stuff on the bandages, as if it were my blood or something, and I'm pretty sure pus didn't look gray. As I finally took off all the bandages, my arm was a disaster, my fingertips had gray claws sticking out like the Noise have them, and in the middle of my forearm was also f#$%!* up, I could see the bones, but it wasn't bones, like I said, my arm was like a Noise's, my skin was cracking, it wasn't peeling or dry or anything like in horror movies, it was cracking as if it were an eggshell.

I began peeling more but then I stopped, I didn't want my arm to look more horrifying than it already is, Ayame doesn't know anything and I want to leave it at that, she would probably freak and not trust me as her partner, she will probably leave me to get erased, alongside every other Noise. I left the bathroom and went for my bag that I had carrying and took out new bandages, and then I went back to the bathroom and began wrapping my arm up starting with my fingers, up to my bicep. I began looking at my arms and they seemed more bigger in muscle mass, I took off my shirt and saw light tan-ish markings all over my body, like tattoos, but what surprised me the most, I began building a little muscle, is this a trait of the old man's power, I feel like Petey Perker from that movie called Arachnid Boy, man that is so messed up, and that movie sucked. I just hope no one expects me to be some hero, I'm gonna play this damn game and finish it for good, cuz this $#!* is wasting my time. I put my shirt back on and went for my sweater, as I put it on and turned around I saw a little girl, she had a black dress with white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes, kinda like a goth, but not too goth and very fancy, I guess Lolita is the word I'm looking for, and she had a large clock with a chain hanging around her neck. She had white long pigtails as her hairstyle and her hair clips were little clocks, and lastly, she had Reaper's wings, she was no doubt a Reaper.

"A Reaper, here? Damn it, wake up Ayame!" I yelled, but she didn't lift an eyelid.

The girl began clapping her hands and giggling, what the hell, is this some kind of amusement for her, she began pissing me off. I went to grab the little kid from her neck but for some reason, I began moving slowly, she looked at me and smiled, and in an instant, she was gone, what the hell, then I felt something on my shoulders, and something holding on to my wolf ears, I looked up and she was right there on top of me. Again I went to grab her but I just kept on moving like a slow chum, was she making me do that?

"What the hell are you doing to me?" She began pissing me off, I began sweating, and my insides began to burn, I tumbled down to the ground and I wanted to destroy this little girl, am I going to turn into a beast again?

"Tee hee hee, your partner can't hear you, she's in a deep sleep, funny, you're a player, you should be sleeping too." She said in her damn annoying little girl voice.

"What the hell are you talking about, arrghh!" My head began hurting, like migraines or something, but maybe the monster in me, or the monster I am wanted to get out again; I sure wish I had given something else up than my humanity.

"What I mean is, you should be sleepy bye bye, you will sleep without noticing, but it seems UG time doesn't affect you, how come?" she hopped onto the bed and began tapping her shoes together, man is that annoying.

"The hell should I know, I'm just….argh….I'm just trying to survive this stupid game."

"Hey! My game is not stupid, and what is wrong with you mister, you look pale."

"Don't worry about me, why would you care, and what do you mean your game?" I asked, I got up and tumbled back down; I leaned against the wall and began grasping my right arm, it was burning like hell.

"I'm GM or Game Master of this week, I'm Tyme, or you can call me Time Child for short."

"Ok…? What the hell do you want with me kid?"

"I wanted to see you, Amaya and Kurai told me you were fun, so I wanted to play with you."

"Aren't I already playing your games, I'm sick of it, and you're a waste of time." After I said that, the kid shut her mouth, I hope she got the message clear.

"You're trash big brother." She said as she had her head looking down.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're trash and I want you erased, I'll show you who's a waste of time!" she said screaming.

She began screaming, and it almost felt like my ears were about to bleed, I grabbed my headphones and put them on, it suppressed the noisy little bitch but her scream was the least of my problems, yellow frogs with blue legs began appearing, and a ton of them in the room, they all jumped at me and pushed me towards the wall. I thought the impact was going to hurt but it didn't, I went right through like a ghost and was sent flying towards the scramble, luckily the frogs broke my fall and they got erased in the process, then I began hearing music inside my head, I saw white orbs get absorbed into my arm, just like that bear ghost, weird. I looked around and saw Time Child, still having the pissed look on her face, damn it, I shouldn't have told her she was a waste of time, me and my mouth. She summoned more Noise, this time, it was a pink elephant, I hate elephants, they're so obnoxious. Time child rode the elephant and it charged at me, I tried to run but the floor kept on quaking and it made me lose balance, damn elephant, ah $#!*, this is the first time I seen an elephant play baseball, with a human, being me.

I was sent flying into a pole, it hurt like hell, too bad it wasn't a home run; I tried to get up and run but I was too injured, and I couldn't fight without Ayame, and all the other players were sleeping, damn it, I was alone here, like I always was, I am a lone wolf, and I guess being alone doesn't get me anywhere. The elephant was walking towards me, I felt the quaking getting stronger as it approached closer, then I saw it in front of me, it was doing its trunk roar, it was ready to stomp on me, I saw Time Child with a bloodthirsty look with a smile on her face, she was getting what she wanted, me out of the way, I closed my eyes, and hoped that my animalistic frenzy would kick in, but it didn't, then I heard a growl, it sounded like a grizzly, I opened my eyes and saw a grey bear with silver skeletal arms and black tattoos on its body blocking the pink elephants stomp, and with all its strength, it sent the elephant flying back, then it turned to look at me.

"Are you okay, master Noise Maker." It said in a very strong deep voice.

"...what the f%$*?" I said, it felt like I was crapping myself, a damn Noise appears and tells me how I'm doing, I thought they were the bad guys, but now it hit me, Mr. H told me I can make Noise, so this must be it.

"Stay back, I'll take care of the enemy." The grizzly picked me up and pushed me away, and then it charged after the elephant. Time Child must have fallen off the elephant, I didn't see her on top of it anymore, I began looking around for her, to make sure she wasn't up to something but it seemed she was gone, but more Noise began appearing, more elephants, like a stampede, damn it, I hate the pink. The grizzly grabbed the one elephant on the floor by the trunk, and began swinging it around like as if it were playing hammer throw. He let go of the elephant and sent it flying towards the stampede, half of them got erased, but others were knocked back. I didn't know if this grizzly was able to defeat them all, and again, I began hearing music, and my headphones weren't even connected to my ePod; the music was like some kind of electro, every once in a while I hear rock and a little turntable disc scratching, it was weird but only bits and pieces. My right arm began to twitch, I looked at it and it was strange how it felt, then I look down and saw a gray frog with silver legs and black detailing, just like the grizzly, what the hell, more Noise? The frog looked at me and began laughing like a little goblin, and more and more came, from a 10 to 20 and so on. There were probably like 60 or more, but they were all there, laughing, chuckling, and clowning around, as if they were little goblins on Hill Dew, that stuff has extreme caffeine.

One looked at me and began to speak, "Don't worry Noise Maker sir, we'll erase the pinkies!"

"Um, ok…?" I don't know what's weirder, these things, or Ayame's little fiends.

The frogs began swarming the elephants, they crawled up to them and it look like a lollipop covered in bees, I smiled because I sort of thought it was funny, the elephant would disappear into static and the frogs would fall in the middle of the air. The grizzly disappeared and as the final elephant was erased, the frogs disappeared too. It was over, no reapers in sight and no Noise, I began walking towards the hotel to finally get some sleep; I was tired. As I got into the room, I saw Time Child on the bed, not again.

"What now? I just want to get some rest, can't we do this tomorrow?" I said as I slapped my face.

"Tee hee, that was fun big brother, let's do it again tomorrow and the next day, and the next!" she hopped up and began skipping around the room, oh what the hell, I don't care anymore, if she's going to erase me, she might as well do it now. I grabbed a pillow from Ayame's bed and laid on the floor, luckily there was carpet so it wasn't hard as hell, Time Child just began humming songs and screwing around with my ePod. "Your ePod sucks, there isn't any J-Pop." What the hell, she began annoying the hell out of me, and she's a freaking reaper! My night couldn't get any worse, she began playing with my ears and all she did was giggle and sing songs about dogs and wolves, argghhh!

"Will you stop!"

"Stop what big brother?"

"Your annoyance, I want to sleep, I won't be able to play the stupid game when I'm like, super tired."

"Okay!"

Great, now for some silence, I went back to the floor and put my arms behind my head to get a little comfortable, then I felt something creep up to me and hug me, and I couldn't have guessed wrong, it was Time Child cuddling up to me, oh WTF!

"Get off, I'm not doing this! No way!" I began pushing her off but she had an iron grip.

"Let me stay or I'll erase you!" she said as she glared at me.

"Ok…fine." I said as I shrugged.

"Yaaaay." She said and she laid her head on me, damn it, how can a child be something so dangerous.

"You know big brother, I always wanted a brother like you." She said as she began falling asleep.

"Oh yeah?" I said by not caring what she said, and she didn't answer back, she just remained still and slept, sigh, f#*. I just hope nobody finds out about this because other players will kill me if they found out I sort of made friends with a reaper, and I sure as hell didn't want to be her friend, or let alone big brother, but, it sort of reminded me of my little sister, I wonder how she's doing, I never really got to know her and I don't know how old she is, maybe around 7 or 8, just like the one who creeped up on to me. I can never be a good brother, I don't know why I wasted my time with the court, fighting for guardianship; she's better off with that foster family, I hope they treat her right, she got my mother's looks, she looks more Japanese then I do; man, I just don't get genes and all that crap.

I began hearing people, speaking Japanese, was I dreaming, it felt like I was sleeping on the streets of Japan.

_"So what are you doing today?"_

_"Wanna get ramen after the show?"_

_"Oh my god, I'm so threw with you Shinji."_

_"But baby, we were meant to be, don't leave me."_

_"I saw these nice jeans for like 1500 yen, we should go get a pair."_

_"Dude, Beat is throwing a demo at Molco, you gotta go to it, and the founder of SquirrelHouse Boards is going to be there!"_

_"It's almost Christmas, do you know what you're going to get your sister?"_

The voices kept on going, I didn't understand the language, what the hell, why do I hear voices; I'm supposed to be at the hotel. I open my eyes and see that I'm lying in the middle of the street, ok let's think a bit, I get up and scratch the back of my head, and, WTF! I'm outside? There's no way I could be out here, and It's already day, there's no way the people would kick me out, I paid and $#!*, but hold up, I still got the card keys, hmm, ok I'm sure it's the next day, after what I've seen, I'm sure the reapers have that bull$#!* magic of making players poof in different places, I think. I look around and saw Ayame on the floor, still asleep, I flip open the phone Mr. H gave me and checked it out. I'm at the Scramble Crossing, cool…no wait, it's not cool, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm suppose to do missions or what? How do I get em, how do I know where they are or is this scavenger hunting or….arrggghhh, I'm losing it. I was tired of thinking and talking to myself; I put on my hood and my headphones and I went over to Ayame to wake her ass up. I got down on one knee and picked the lazy bum up; I leaned her against my knee and began snapping my fingers.

"Hey, wake up girl; I need you to tell me how we are supposed to play."

"Uhhh, what?" she began opening her eyes and shook her head; she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"The game, how do we play?"

"….."

"Hey, did you hear what I said, how does the game work, you should know cuz yesterday you knew what you were doing."

"…." She just turned away and didn't say anything.

"Great, now you're going to ignore me? Come on, help here damn it."

"_No you stupid piece of trash gaijin_." She said in Japanese.

"Ok, I didn't get any of that but I sure didn't like the way you said it."

I guess she's pissed, I don't know why, but it was really annoying, I really couldn't think why she was so pissed, she did have a sour face on; when I tried to look at her, she just turned away, I began to think about yesterday, and I had flashback, I told her to get erased like every other leech, again, me and my big mouth.

"Look about yesterday…..I don't know how to apologize, I'm no good at Fallmark moments, but, I…I'm…..sorry."

"….when you told me to get erased like every other leech, it reminded me of what my father said to me before I died, he called me a leech and told me to go die somewhere."

Damn, then I must really hit the heart with my words being pins and needles, I didn't know much about this girl, but then again, I could care less. My mind was just clouded with thoughts about the game and things that have happened, I wanted to get my mind back together, but when I tried, I would feel the rage hiding in the shadows of my thoughts, wanting to creep out and destroy everything, but for now, I had to keep my mind on holding on to the human side I have left. Ayame would have here eyes closed, as if she were focusing or meditating, and she had her skull pin out, the player pin if I remembered correctly, so she must be reading minds or something. I should try mind reading; I grabbed my player pin and focused, then I began hearing it all, voices, but for some reason, they went from Japanese to English, as if it was being translated, the people would think about clothes, concerts, celebrities, parties, etc., pretty much anything that teens or other people love to do. I opened my eyes and shook my head, hearing so many thoughts was annoying and it hurt my head a bit, I'm just not used to it.

"Hey girl, we need to work together to do the mission, do you know how we get a mission or do we ask a reaper?"

"My name is Ayame Ibaraki, not girl, get it right."

"Ok…..?"

"What's your name gaijin?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I gave you my name, now give me yours."

"Leon, Leon Kurosaki."

"Huh, but you don't look Japanese, are you lying about your last name?"

"I know that I don't look Japanese, my mo…..my mother was Japanese."

"So your father must be, American?"

"Yeah…."

"Why do you say your mother was Japanese?"

"It's nothing, just forget about it, anyways, Mr. Hanekoma told us to do missions for reapers or something."

"Gasp!" she just jetted back and had a surprise look on her face.

"What is it?"

"You met THE Sanae Hanekoma?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? Are you kidding ,you spoke with a celebrity, he's the one and only CAT, every time I want to see him at his café, he isn't there."

"Who the hell's CAT, and he doesn't seem like a celeb, he just seems like a regular coffee shop man."

"You don't know who CAT is? Wow, you really need to do some homework, he's famous, well, only to people who knows who he really is; a friend of mine told me who he really was, she told me to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, some secretive person you are, you just told me who he was."

"Gasp! Oh no, please don't tell no one, promise me or I'll have my friend curse you with voo doo magic."

"I couldn't give two $#!*$ who CAT is or what Mr. H is, he seems like a regular guy to me and that's the only thing that is drilled into my head."

"Was that the promise, or are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Geez gaijin, you're mean, can't you say it nicely, like every other human being does?"

Blow me; that's what popped into my mind but I didn't want to have my mouth running and add fuel to the fire. I ignored her last question, and I just turned on my ePod and began listening to Lycan Park, they were my favorite band, it was a mix of a little bit of rap, and techno, but mostly they were about rock; they also had art, like graffiti. I remember when I was a 15, I saw their tag in an alley somewhere in Chicago; every wall was covered with robots, monsters, their logo, and one caught my attention, a wolf fighting against an army of hooded men with scythes, the only thing I regret was not waking up sooner and met up with them, I wanted to shake Lester Bennington's hand, as well as Mike Nishoda and Mr. Aahn, but it never happened. As I stood there listening to music and Ayame playing with her phone, both our phones vibrated and beeped, I looked at it and it was a text, it said: "Mission 2: Go to A-East, and defeat the Harrier Reaper Luis Vega, you have 3 hours, waste time and face erasure." I felt a slight shock on my right arm, and I'm sure Ayame too since she let out a slight grunt; I looked at my hand and saw the timer again, but it was nothing but static and it just had four zeros, then it disappeared.

"The mission is to defeat a reaper, this game doesn't seem right, we are not suppose to fight reapers." Said Ayame scratching the back of her head. I completely ignored her and began walking towards A-East, I didn't know where it was but the GPS in my phone was sure helpful.

"Hey Leon, get back here, we need to discuss about the game, I think it's rigged." She said as she kept on following me.

"Let's not waste time, we gotta beat this reaper."

"I said wait damn it, stupid gaijin!" She rushed towards me and grabbed my hood and pulled it down, then I thought, oh $#!*, my ears! She looked at me and I looked at her, she had her eyes peeled wide open as if she were going to put eye drops on them; I didn't know what to say, and the thing I least expect was that she just decided to grab my wolf ears and stroke them around, why me?

"No way, are these real?"

"No get away!" I said as I pushed her off, then she began getting touchy, the more I struggled, the more she giggled and tackled me down to the ground, and she finally got what she wanted, more into stroking my wolf ears.

"Having fun?" I said as I was sitting there with her on top of me. It was awkward; I just hope no one sees us.

"These are so cute, is this some kind of psych or cosplay prop?" she said as she stroke them for a good while, wasting my time, which irritated me the most.

"No, now will you get off before someone sees, urrrggghh!" I let out a grunt as my right arm began to hurt, and it began letting out grey sparks of some sort, or aura lashes.

"Hey, your arm doesn't look normal; here, take off your sweater."

"NO, GET AWAY!" I said as I pushed Ayame away and with a strange tone in my voice.

"What is up with you gaijin, you're acting strange, why don't you talk to me? Tell me what is wrong."

"El lobo doesn't want to speak, he's a little, loco, no?" I heard an acoustic guitar play; I look across the street and I see a reaper, his wings gave him away; he was dressed formal, he had a white button up shirt, with a black vest of some sort but it had designs on it, like birds or something colored in gray and white, and he had black pants with a rose in his mouth. He had an acoustic guitar and long blonde hair; he seemed like a kind of guy a girl would fall for on the first meet, well, it's true since Ayame was gazing at him madly, and she began shrieking like a banshee, it reminded me when girls would see Edgar Fullen in that retarded vampire movie, and scream, making my ears bleed. Now, enough about the worthless thoughts, I focused on the reaper, but when I did, I saw him all over Ayame.

"Oh senorita, you are by far the most beautiful girl I have seen in this game, you remind me of a purple rose that sticks out from the field of red roses, and no matter how lonely it seemed, it was by far the most preciosa rosa of them all." He said in his Spanish accent, it really annoyed me, and Ayame would just blush for hearing those cheesy lines.

"Wow, that is so romantic, you are so handsome and I just…eeeeeek." She said as she would have her arms together like whenever a girl falls for a creep like this guy.

"Hey, reaper, you must be Luis Vega, am I right?"

"Ah, senor, I forgot you were here, yes I would be Luis, and how do you know my name?"

"I guessed, now I'm going to kill you."

"Que desastre, perdon, but I will not allow you to do that, you must find me, at A-East."

"Gaijin, shut it! I'm sorry about him, he's just a nobody, ignore him, umm, I was wondering if we could get to know each other?"

"Are you on drugs? He's the reaper we have to kill." What the hell was she saying, this doesn't seem right, Ayame's eyes are different.

"No gaijin, he isn't here to hurt us, right sir?" she would say as she smiled at him.

"Hmmm, say miss, would you like to go on a date, with me?"

"Really? Of course!" What the hell, now she's going on a date with him, and on a mission?

"Ok senorita, all you have to do is erase the Noise." He said as he was behind her holding her shoulders.

"Where is the Noise?" She said as she summoned the little punk girl with the pistol.

"Yay, I'm ready to kick some Noise butt, so where are the Noise Ayame?" Said Kyoko if I remembered her name correctly.

"Ok senorita, destroy that Noise." He said as he pointed at me.

"Hey what the hell are you playing at?" I said as I flipped him off, but I couldn't move, my arm was still hurting like hell.

"Huh, gaijin? But he's a player, he's not a Noise."

"Oh senorita, but have you not seen, he is a Noise, look at his arm." He snapped his fingers and my jacket was on the floor and my headphones, as well as my bandages, my arm was exposed, the skin on my forearm was nearly gone, and it showed the skeletal design most Noise have. Ayame gasped and put her hands on her mouth, she seemed surprised but I also sensed betrayal, I saw it in her eyes, Kyoko, the little punk demon just tilted her head and was confused on what she saw.

"L-Leon, are you, a Noise?"

"Listen, I can explain, if you ju-arrrgghhhhh!" I began to have migraines all over my head; this was far worse than a headache. My blood would rush through my veins, and I would hear it through my wolf ears, then I felt the adrenaline pump, I was turning into a monster again. Luis would just smile, and he just began to walk away and disappear; Ayame was shocked, but Kyoko wasn't, she began firing energy shots from her pistol, but I would quickly dodge them, Ayame would run from me; was I trying to kill her? I didn't feel like myself, I wanted something to eat, and it was flesh. The more Kyoko shot at me, the more difficult it was to get to Ayame, so I decided to focus on Kyoko, she looked scared, but then Ayame would summon her angel and the ninja, the goblin trio was back, and I was here wasting my time fighting my partner.

After a good ten minutes wasted, the little goblins were defeated, by my own hand, and I was ready to destroy my own partner, but I had to hold myself back, but how, she had this look on her face, she was terrified by what she saw, her eyes, they screamed hopelessness, despair, and the one thing I smelled, was fear. With my clawed hand, I slashed her stomach, but with an ounce of her adrenaline, she barely dodged a killing blow; her dress was ripped and torn, and her stomach had scratches from my slash. I began calming down, and she saw I was in pain; I would hold my head as if I was suffering from something, and I sure as hell was, I didn't know what or who would help me now; I can't hear the old man Noise Maker, and Mr. H is out of reach; am I by myself here, or is there some kind of miracle bound to happen, I just didn't want to wait, what can calm a beast?

I was thrusting and thrashing everywhere, on poles and walls, and I even threw myself on a car, making a large dent, the owner would sure be pissed when he sees it, but the intense rage was too much for me to handle, I needed back what I had taken away from me, half of what I am just couldn't handle it, then I felt something warm next to me, it was Ayame, hugging me, I didn't feel any fear coming from her, she felt calm, brave, her heart was racing but it slowly calmed down, was she crazy, I couldn't control myself. She's holding me, but I'm not doing anything anymore, no more pain, no more rage, it was beginning to hide back into the shadows. She would pet my head and my ears would twitch like a dog would when it's ears tickled, I closed my eyes and my humanity slowly let itself out of the dark hole it fell into.

"I'm sorry….Ayame…"

"….no, I'm sorry, I let myself get controlled by that monster Luis Vega, I took one good look at his face and I let it get to the better of me."

"Why, why aren't your running away…Why didn't you kill me? Your three little monsters didn't seem like they were going all out."

"Cuz I couldn't kill you, you are my partner, and there is a rule players made while playing the reaper's game, and that is trust your partner, it's a motto someone came up with."

"You trust me, even though I'm a freak?"

"You have a player pin, and you don't seem like a bad guy or a reaper, that is enough evidence to tell me you're one of the good guys, and you were hesitating on killing me."

"I don't think I'm one of the good guys or bad guys, I'm just on my own accord."

After that good chat with Ayame, and jetting away from her while blushing, it seemed like we bonded a bit, I felt a little enraged, but I was now determined to go for gold and win this game. I went over to get my stuff, I wrapped my arm up with the bandages, put my headphones on my neck, put on my hoody and covered my ears with the hood, didn't want other players getting in my way and mistake me for the enemy; Luis Vega, I hope he's ready to die.

At Reaper HQ, Death Tower

A man was in a dark office with no windows around, only fish tanks filled with tropical fish. He was drinking a glass of old wine and he waved his arm signaling to come in, a woman with white long hair in a white goth dress came in as well as a man with short black hair, ripped sleeves from his suit and tribal tattoos in his arms, he was also quite built.

"Mr. Kurokami," said the woman, "16 percent of the players were erased on the first day, when the game started, there were exactly 150 players, now there are only 126 and lowering, Time Child is proceeding well in her own week for being so young."

"Hey boss man, can I get down there and have some fun, it ain't fair to be stuck in this huge building in Shibuya." Said the man with black hair.

The man in the chair who didn't show his face said not one word to both of them; the two reapers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Also sir, I've received intel from two harrier reapers saying the saw a player with unique traits, they said he went against both of them without using pins or help from his partner, his name is Leon Kurosaki, his entry fee was…..half of his humanity?"

"Two harriers couldn't beat him huh? Sounds like my kind of enemy to fight, all these other players are weak."

"Enough, Yajyuu, If Kurai and Amaya couldn't handle him, then neither can you, we must take precautions."

"Tch, I'm a beast, I don't need precautions, and you sure love to underestimate me, don't you Nanako?"

"I'm not underestimating you, all I'm saying your stupidity can lead to failure."

"Enough!" Said the man in the chair, he took a sip from his wine; he still didn't turn around from facing the wall.

"Our apologies sir." The woman bowed, but the man with black hair just shrugged and left with a grin on his face

"The game will still go on as planned, as for this player, if he becomes a problem, let me know and I'll see to it that he is erased."

"Yes sir."

Back at 104

"Whoa!" Said Ayame as she was surprised.

"What is it?" I said, she then pointed at something so ridiculously looking, I couldn't find words to insult it with. It was a pile of $#!, well, it was scraps of metal, pieces of cars, light posts, and other garbage, then I saw something shiny at the top, I began climbing it to see what it was.

"Gaijin, what are you doing? Get down, someone's gonna see!" She said as she shouted.

"Hold on, I found something!" I wonder if anyone can see this pile, well, people from the RG are ignoring it, so it must be here in the UG; as I reached the top, I found the thing that was shining, it was pin, I looked at it, and it was like, graffiti letter on it, colored white, I checked the back and it had an engraving saying Black Mars, a planet? So this must be a rare pin, Mr. H must have left it here….nice.

"…..heh, SOH-CAH-TOA" a man said in the background, I checked but no one was there, that was weird.

"What is it gaijin?"

"…it was nothing, let's go."

(A/N: thanks for the ppl who read my story, it may suck i know but bear with me, and i dont want to do beta, since im too busy for that but i know i should do it, maybe on my next story, anyways, enjoy the new chapter, reviews would be much appreciated, thank you for your time, and for the ppl who wonder why some letter are italic, its because theyre talking in japanese.)


End file.
